


GTOP Valentine's Day Special (2011)

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Confessions, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сферический вакуум рассеивается, и мы получаем немного социальных отношений без секса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GTOP Valentine's Day Special (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан к 14 февраля 2011 года.

Ночью они остаются в комнате вдвоем. Тэянгу везет больше остальных: в своей комнате он спит один. Так как на завтра не запланировано никаких мероприятий, менеджер оставляет их и уезжает на ночь к себе домой.  
Джиён попадает в ванную первым и потому когда в комнате появляется Сынхён, он уже лежит в постели. Можно подумать, что он ждал его возвращения, но Сынхён отгоняет от себя эту мысль: он и без того довольно зол, чтобы на ночь глядя еще заниматься возведением воздушных замков. Сейчас он вполне уверен: этот день четко показал, как относится к нему Джиён, а потому лучше ему держаться от того на расстоянии хотя бы одной вытянутой руки.  
Он даже не догадывается, как пришлось его соседу постараться, чтобы не заявляя этого прямо добиться того, чтобы сейчас они оказались в одной комнате. Поэтому Сынхён просто забирается в постель и отворачивается от Джиёна.  
Он не видит, как тот сверлит взглядом его спину, как на его лице сменяют друг друга разные выражения: от жалкой обиды, до жуткой злости. Наконец он решает, что и так изрядно побыл сегодня сволочью и что его соседа по комнате тоже можно понять, вылезает из-под одеяла, подходит сзади к Сынхёну и тихо шепчет:  
\- Хён, можно я лягу с тобой?  
Сынхён некоторое время молчит, но когда Джиён уже почти решается продолжить чем-нибудь жалостливым вроде "Я не могу заснуть", раздается подчеркнуто равнодушное "Ложись", и Сынхён отодвигается от него, освобождая место. Счастливый, Джиён забирается под одеяло и тесно прижимается к нему, обнимая его сзади и утыкаясь лицом в спину старшего, даже зажмуриваясь от удовольствия, когда запах его кожи заполняет все вокруг.  
Некоторое время они лежат молча, оба стараясь ни о чем не думать. Джиён глубоко погружается в ощущение близости своего партнера, вспоминая то чувство их неделимости, которое он с такой полнотой пережил вчера, Сынхён же, напротив, старается отогнать от себя мысль о том, как хорошо ему, когда Джиён находится так близко рядом.  
Наконец Джиён собирается с мыслями и говорит то, с чего собирался начать их сегодняшний приватный разговор:  
\- Сынхён-хён, а ты гадкий.  
\- Надо же! А ты как будто святой, - тут же откликается Сынхён, в его голосе слышится неподдельная горечь.  
Джиёну сначала хочется влезть в полемику, но он мудро заключает, что это вполне может привести к крушению всех его сегодняшних надежд, а потому удерживается и продолжает так, словно вовсе не слышал слов Сынхёна:  
\- Ты подарил мне эту шоколадку, прямо при всех, а потом весь вечер бегал от меня, как от заразного.  
\- Зато у Тэянга была масса возможностей убедиться в том, что это не так, - на этот раз в его голосе слышатся ледяные нотки и Джиёну жутко хочется больно укусить его за лопатку в ответ.  
\- При чем здесь вообще Тэянг?! - он просто не сдерживается, хотя прекрасно понимает, к чему приведут его слова.  
\- Да при том, что ты не слезал с него, как только представлялась такая возможность! - От раздражения Сынхён дергает плечом и больно ударяет ему по носу, но Джиён только крепче обнимает его, сильнее утыкаясь в широкую спину лицом.  
\- А когда мы все уселись на диван поиграть, - он сам не знает, хочет ли он таким образом оправдаться или показать, что тоже обижен, но все равно говорит, - я вон из кожи вылез, чтобы сесть рядом с тобой. Совсем уже было на тебя повесился, а тут ты вскакиваешь, как будто тебе что-то нужно в другой комнате, убегаешь, а когда возвращаешься, заставляешь подвинуться Сынри и Тэянга только чтобы усесться с краю подальше от меня.  
\- Конечно, - Сынхён еле сдерживается чтобы снова не дернуть плечом: он заметил, что в первый раз ударил Джиёна. - Как мог я себе позволить разлучить вас?  
Джиён начинает тяжело дышать. На деле ему хочется броситься на эту широкую спину перед ним с кулаками, чтобы Сынхёну стало так же больно, как больно сейчас ему, но он заставляет себя сдержаться. Вместо этого он поднимается с кровати... и, похоже, остается стоять на месте поскольку, прислушиваясь, Сынхён не слышит шагов, а только его все еще учащенное дыхание и какие-то шорохи. Однако он не собирается поворачиваться. Должно быть, то, что произошло вчера, было ошибкой и об этом лучше поскорее...  
\- Трахни меня! - внезапно требует Джиён и когда Сынхён в шоке поворачивается к нему, то видит его перед собой совершенно обнаженным.  
Видно, что с ним творится нечто невообразимое, что он в равной мере может сейчас начать драться или плакать, приняться защищаться или кинуться нападать. И все же Сынхён еще настолько зол, что ему все равно:  
\- Иди Тэянга попроси, - презрительно бросает он и уже хочет снова лечь и отвернуться, но тут Джиён молниеносно бросается на него, валит на спину и с силой вдавливает в матрац его плечи, возвышаясь над ним стоя на кровати на четвереньках.  
\- Не хочу я никакого Тэянга! - кричит он, и прежде чем Сынхён успевает напомнить ему, что в доме они не одни, продолжает срывающимся голосом. - Я тебя хочу! Уже года три наверное! Два-то точно! А ты НИЧЕГО не замечаешь!!  
\- Интересно, как я могу что-то заметить, - заставляя его беситься еще больше, Сынхён сохраняет ледяное спокойствие, - если ты бегаешь за Тэянгом?  
От обиды у Джиёна выступают слезы и он уже совершенно перестает сдерживать свою злость:  
\- Черт тебя побери! Зачем ты так со мной?! Что я тебе сделал?!  
Он замахивается кулаком, целя Сынхёну в лицо, но тот уворачивается, воспользовавшись тем, что Джиён отпускает одно его плечо, и в этот момент в комнату с испуганными лицами вбегают Тэянг, Дэсон и Сынри.  
\- Вы чего вообще?! Весь день все было нормально, а теперь вы вдруг... - тут Сынри замолкает, обращая внимание, в каком виде пребывает Джиён. - Хён, почему ты голый?  
Джиён бессильно отпускает второе плечо Сынхёна и садится на него верхом, низко опуская покрасневшее лицо.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы Сынхён-хён меня трахнул.  
\- Действительно: залезть на него голышом и дать в морду - лучший способ этого добиться, - начинает от души смеяться Тэянг, к которому присоединяется Дэсон, в большей мере для того, чтобы не стоять в той растерянности, какую на самом деле испытывает, в меньшей - чтобы хоть немного сгладить жуткое впечатление от представшей перед ними сцены.  
Видя смеющегося Тэянга, Сынхён наконец приходит в себя и начинает сожалеть о своем упрямстве и той ревности, которую совсем недавно к нему испытывал.  
\- Сынхён-хён, нам забрать его? - предлагает Сынри, но Сынхён кладет руки на бедра Джиёна, проводит ими по его бокам, переходит на спину и притягивает младшего к себе на грудь:  
\- Не надо, - качает он головой. Он видит, в каком шоке пребывают остальные, но продолжает говорить совершенно спокойно, так, словно голый Джиён, дерущийся с ним в постели - это самое обычное дело, на котором даже не стоит заострять внимания. - Пусть остается. Мы как-нибудь договоримся.  
Они уже начинают выходить из комнаты, когда Сынри собирается с мыслями, останавливается на пороге и предупреждает:  
\- Но мы все-таки еще какое-то время посидим в комнате и послушаем чтобы вы тут друг друга не поубивали, хорошо?  
\- Посидите, конечно. Только по-честному: как только услышите, что мы тут договорились, немедленно расходитесь спать.  
\- Так ты правда собираешься его... сделать то, что он просит, хён?  
\- Да, - просто отвечает Сынхён и Сынри видит, как крепко прижимается к нему после этого короткого ответа прячущий лицо Джиён.  
\- О, Господи, - с этими словами Сынри наконец выходит из комнаты и закрывает за собой дверь.  
Они снова остаются в комнате вдвоем. Сынхён гладит Джиёна по волосам, в голове у него пусто и он никак не может придумать, что бы такое сказать.  
Наконец Джиён сам поднимает к нему свое влажное лицо, после слез его глаза ярко блестят:  
\- Хён, почему ты мне ничего не сказал? Если бы я знал, что хоть немножко нравлюсь тебе...  
Он не договаривает, а лишь качает головой, кусая нижнюю губу, а Сынхён поднимает руку к его лицу и начинает вытирать ему щеки.  
\- Я не особенно умею проявлять свои чувства. К тому же ты всегда такой бодрый: то у тебя девочки на уме, то мальчики. Откуда мне было знать, что где-то среди них найдется место и мне вклиниться?  
\- О-ох, - вздыхает Джиён, - но ведь все это было так несерьезно, сплошная фигня какая-то.  
\- Значит, у тебя тоже проблема с проявлением чувств, дружище, потому что я был уверен, что уж кто-кто, а старый хён тебя ничуть не интересует, - усмехается ТОП, ощущая, как по телу начинает плыть приятное ощущение довольства.  
\- Знаешь, я тогда сейчас сделаю по-другому, так, чтобы ты раз и навсегда все понял и не говорил мне потом, что у меня проблема с какими-то там проявлениями...  
Джиён высвобождается из его объятий, поднимается и садится на Сынхёне верхом, затем протягивает ему руки и слегка приподнимается, позволяя удобнее усесться под ним, после чего вновь усаживается сверху. Он худой, и голый, и заплаканный, и все это выглядело бы весьма жалко, если бы не его взгляд: уверенный и решительный, он немедленно перетягивает на себя все внимание.  
По-прежнему держа руки Сынхёна в своих, он кладет их ладонями себе на щеки, так, чтобы все его лицо оказалось сажатым в руках его партнера:  
\- Хён, это все твое. Все, что у меня есть. Мое лицо: щеки, глаза, - он прикрывает их, когда Сынхён проводит большими пальцами по его векам, завороженно следуя за его словами, - губы, - Сынхён касается их одним пальцем, ощущая на нем быстрый поцелуй Джиёна. - Моя шея, - Джиён снова берет его ладони в свои и проводит ими вдоль тонкой шеи, позволяя почувствовать ее уязвимость, - плечи, руки, - продолжает он вести его все ниже, - грудь, - и он прикладывает к ней его ладони, прижимая их к коже, позволяя Сынхёну почувствовать, как быстро бьется внутри сердце, - соски, к которым ты вчера даже не прикоснулся, хотя им очень этого хотелось, - он переходит на шепот, ведя ладонями Сынхёна вниз по своей груди, позволяя напрягшимся соскам скользнуть между его пальцами, - живот, которому досталось вчера несколько поцелуев, пупок, который ты так восхитительно ласкал языком...  
Здесь Сынхён, не в силах больше сдерживаться, прерывает его, наклоняясь к его губам и накрывая их своими, немедленно проникая языком внутрь. Джиён обхватывает руками его за шею и двигается вместе с ним, позволяя уложить себя на спину. Сынхён забирается на него, разрывает их поцелуй и начинает двигаться губами вниз, повторяя тот путь, который только что прошли его ладони. Джиён глубоко дышит и постанывает, его стоны становятся громче, когда Сынхён достигает его сосков и воздает им должное, с лихвой одаряя тем вниманием, которого не хватило им вчера. Внезапно стоны Джиёна как-то сбиваются и Сынхён, взволнованный, вновь наклоняется над его лицом. Так и есть: в глазах Джиёна снова блестят слезы, вызванные теперь уже непонятно чем.  
\- Ты чего? - хмурится Сынхён, но Джиён в ответ только широко улыбается, отчего из одного глаза скатывается на щеку слезинка.  
\- Ничего, - качает он головой, с невыразимой нежностью глядя на партнера. - Просто я отдаю тебе всего себя и мне немножко жалко. Ведь больше у меня ничего нет.  
Он всхлипывает и Сынхён улыбается в ответ:  
\- Не переживай, - он наклоняется совсем низко, так, что его губы касаются шелковой кожи его ушка, - я буду тебя очень беречь. Обещаю, - и накрывает его собой, ложась сверху и крепко прижимая его к себе.


End file.
